


Legend of Rackam

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Legend of Rackam

He was a twink magnet. Absolute unit of a harem on this man. (It's the beard)


End file.
